


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by minkmix



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drag, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: (Ronins on the road, somehow talked into clubbing in drag, coming back to their hotel, Sage is in drag as well but had not gone out with them, and does not know anyone besides himself is in a dress, is now in search of some "guy" clothes to change back into.....Confused? Good, read on.....--Mink-)





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

About this capture

\---Oh I'm a joyous glad TV, why don't you come TV with me?

I know a girl who likes to dress me up like this and then caress me,

To remind me of the day I used to go both night and day

In femininity there's pride, we'll marry soon,

I'll be the bride!-- adam ant

Something Borrowed, Something Blue....

Fan Art by Alexis

By Mink

 

Sage shut the door quietly behind him. Sai had offered some of his clothes to him but he politely declined. Not only would he rather be seen in drag rather than what Sai considered an outfit, it probably wouldn't fit him anyway. Rowan had left his keys in Sai's room earlier that evening so he was going to go steal something from him instead. Rowan's clothes would probably be the only ones that remotely fit him anyway. He glanced down at the room number on Rowan's keys to see where it was.

Two floors up.

Thankfully, the halls were empty, long since past the dead of night and heading on right into very early morning. He slipped into the elevator, hitting the floor number with a sigh. He was tired, but also strangely charged. The elevator doors slid open with a small chime, interrupting his thoughts. He stepped out into the hall. His heart sank a little. This floor wasn't as blissfully abandoned as the one below. He glanced down at his green skirt, white sweater and then finally the knee high riding boots with a sigh. Maybe my curse will help me for a change, maybe they'll think I really am a woman. He thought bitterly. Sage obviously had no idea that indeed, the illusion on him was absolutely complete, and he walked down the hallway grimly.

There was someone walking up ahead of him, he could tell as he grew closer that it seemed to be a woman walking slowly, and he found, somewhat languidly down the corridor. Although she was walking in the same direction, he realized, when her hand went to the nearby wall to steady herself, that she was barely making any progress at all. In fact, she seemed pretty drunk. And tall. Sage slowed his pace, his eyes widening a little. She was wearing blood red boots that reached half way up her thighs, with what looked like stainless steel metal heels on them. The boots of course would of added to her height, but Sage thought that even without them, she would still almost be as tall as himself.

He studied the back of the short matching dress she wore, the sleeve reaching all the way down the arm to the pale hand that lightly touched the wall next to her as she walked. His eyes continued up, intrigued despite himself.

She had short blue hair.

No connection was made. Sage watched her metal heels flash as they moved, her feet crossing each other as she went, lending a sort of sway to her walk, the sharp three inch stilettos not impeding her at all. Combined with the slow relaxed languidity of her movements, her head tilted slightly to the side, Sage found the word sultry come to mind, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

She paused several yards ahead at a door and attempted to turn the knob. Sage saw her pause again, and try again, yanking on the doorknob in her hand. Leaning forward, her forehead against the door, she knocked loudly with her fist above her. She turned around, her head leaning back against the door with a soft sigh, one booted heel coming up and resting on the door behind her. Sage couldn't help but stare at her legs, the one firmly on the ground shifting easily, the other one bent, it's steel heel clicking impatiently on the door behind her. Sage was going to have to walk past her, the room number on his key telling him the room wasn't too much farther ahead. She noticed him, her head tilting in his direction, her arms crossed.

Sage looked down, wishing that he looked like what he was, and not some woman wandering around in the middle of the night. He could feel her eyes on him, probably thinking he was a pretty tall woman himself. He hated life sometimes, so vehemently he could taste it. He looked up right as he was passing her. She blinked at him and smiled.

"They got you to play too?" She asked, her voice was low and tired, and disturbingly familiar.

Sage stopped and stared at her, his blue eyes narrowing. His eyes drifted to the number on the door above her head. It was the same as on the key in his hand. Sage felt his eyes go wide. "Rowan?" He could barely hear himself say it. He couldn't believe he had failed to make the connection earlier. Sage felt himself step away from him.

Rowan smiled brightly at him, amused by his reaction. "I'd invite cha' in stranger but I seemed to be locked out." He said, snapping bright pink gum in his mouth as he talked.

Sage blinked, realizing he was staring at him, and came back to himself. He held up the key as if that would explain everything. Rowan looked at it, his smile deepening. "Just like magic." He said, his hand moving under it, Sage letting it drop into his hand.

Sage felt himself smile back, his voice coming back to him. "Yeah, magic."

Rowan laughed in a slow low way, turning around, and getting the key in the lock on the second try. Sage saw that he was pretty trashed, his movements were in slow motion. Sultry motion. His speech soft and slightly slurred. The door opened to a dark room, Rowan motioned Sage to follow him in, when he hesitated out in the hallway, still somewhat confused.

Rowan flipped the light switch, making one dim lamp in the far corner come on. "Hello?" Rowan asked, although it was somewhat obvious that the room was empty. Both beds were made, the bathroom door stood open. "That's strange." Rowan said to himself, his hand on the table by the door. Sage jumped when the key dropped onto the wooden surface, clanging loudly in the quiet room. Rowan turned to look at him, his deep blue eyes heavy and tired. "No one's here." He told him needlessly.

Sage shifted, his hand still on the door knob of the closed door behind him. "I was wondering if..if I could borrow some clothes."

Rowan swayed a little turning the rest of the way around, leaning his hip against the table for balance. "Clothes?" Rowan seemed completely confused by the request. "What's wrong with your clothes?" His eyes dropping down to what Sage was wearing.

Sage thought for a moment. "I got locked out of my room."

Rowan broke into a bright smile again, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Sage frown at him. "What's so funny?"

Rowan's smile turned into a laugh, his eyes squeezing shut, his balance lost for a moment when he stumbled backwards but then caught himself. "I just thought of something!" Rowan managed to tell him, he was practically giggling.

"What?" Sage asked, becoming annoyed. He wanted to change as soon as possible.

"I was just thinking.." Rowan paused, catching his breath,"..that you looked really pretty!" Rowan's eyes sparkled over his hand as he started in on another wave of laughter.

Sage frown up at him, noticing that Rowan was for the first time, taller than him. "Forget it, I'll get them myself." He murmured, pushing past Rowan, who fell against the table, still laughing softly.

Sage saw Rowan's bags by the far bed and started towards them, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Rowan pulled himself by him, running the back of his hand over his smile, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, don't worry, I'll..I'll hook you up." Rowan assured him, his words almost slurring together, his bright pink gum blowing a little bubble and popping it. Rowan walked over to his bags and literally fell down to his knees, dragging the closest bag to him.

Sage heard him snap his gum, a habit that usually bothered him but for some reason didn't at all right now. It was almost charming. Rowan leaned over his bag, one hand digging through the bag, the other on the floor. The back of his dress was far up on the backs of his thighs, his legs were slightly apart. Sage caught himself looking at the dark fish net around the tops of his well shaped thighs. He tore his gaze away, when Rowan pushed himself up, righting himself on his knees, twisting slightly to hold up some jeans and a white T-shirt. "Is this okay?" Rowan smiled up at him. He started to try to get up, the steel heels impeding him for the first time. He lost his balance as he stood, Sage moving smoothly forward to catch him before he fell.

Sage felt his hands around Rowan's waist as Rowan slowly stood the rest of the way up and up, a couple of inches taller than him when he finally stopped. Rowan blinked, his hands on Sage's arms, the clothes on the floor. "Thanks." Rowan mumbled, his hands feeling the soft white sweater under his hands. "I'm kinda.. ya know.." Rowan tossed his head, trying to get the hair out of his eyes. He swayed as he did it, his equilibrium tipping each time he moved too abruptly for it. "Ya know... trashed." Rowan smiled again. "You really do look beautiful like that, I'm sorry I laughed." Rowan assured him, his face becoming more serious, the silver ring at the zipper at his neck jangling softly.

Sage was biting at the inside of his lip. He wanted to touch Rowan. He wanted to pull the silver zipper down and see what he was wearing underneath it. He wanted to feel what his legs felt like under the dark red leather. The thought of Rowan as a woman unnerved him, the thought of taking him in such a guise was over powering.

Rowan's eyes slipped, his face becoming distracted and sleepy. He patted Sage's arm. "If you don't want those clothes just take whateva' ya want." Rowan looked down at him, a small smile on his face. "You can let me go now."

Sage realized he had his hands still around his waist, Rowan's hands still resting on them. He pulled Rowan closer to him until Rowan's cheek was against his. Rowan froze, his body stiff against his own. He could smell cigarettes and some faint scent of perfume he must have used. He felt his face grow warm, the hands around Rowan's waist, sliding down behind him and squeezing him. He felt Rowan jerk, and take a sharp intake of air.

Rowan pulled his head back away so he could look at him. His deep blue eyes inches above his crystal blue ones. Rowan stared at him for a moment then leaned down pressing his lips against his, slipping his warm tongue into Sage's mouth. Sage felt Rowan melt against him, the temperature of the room seemingly rising ten degrees in a matter of moments.

 

v v v

 

Sage let his hands run up Rowan's back, as Rowan let his run down his, to the top of the green pleated skirt he was still wearing. He had never been kissed like this before. Rowan's tongue moved against his own like all of his movements, slow and unhurried, soft but yet still somehow unyielding, his mouth tasting sweet, like bubble gum. Sage turned them both around, still kissing him deeply and backed him up against the table. Rowan moved back onto it, sliding back a little, his hands on Sage's face, keeping him there, making a small soft moan into his mouth.

Sage pulled Rowan's left leg up by the knee, running his hand up the leather until he felt the fish net then up past that, onto the bare flesh of his thigh, and the silky strap of his underwear at his hip. He pushed Rowan back, letting him rest the sharp metal heel on the table's edge. He slipped his hand between his legs, making a soft noise upon finding that he almost felt like a woman there as well. Rowan was tucked up underneath himself under the tight satin. Rowan ran his hand down between his own legs and put it over Sage's making him rub him harder.

Sage pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, Rowan falling back on his elbows, looking up at him, his eyes half lidded, his face flushed. He spread Rowan's legs wider, the soft white flesh of his inner thighs meeting at the dark blue satin over his crotch. Pulling it aside, he freed him, and then going down, his waist leaning on the edge of the table, he took Rowan into his mouth.

Rowan made a gentle anguished sound, his head going back, his other metal heel coming up and digging into the edge of the table on the other side of Sage, his dark red dress pushed up to his hips.

He choked on his moan, his body shivering under Sage, his knees spreading farther apart, his right knee almost touching the table. Sitting up a little on his elbows, he watched Sage's mouth work him, his teeth tightly clenched, an almost pained look on his face. "Sage- uh!" Sage began to work the base of him with his hand, then let his hand gently grasp his balls, kneading them gently. Rowan's head went back again, his elbows going out from underneath him. He lay back writhing on the table, his hands going down into Sage's blond hair. Rowan began to make a low steady moan that got louder and louder until he was gasping and choking, his entire body shuddering, his thighs stiffening under Sage's hands.

Sage felt his mouth quickly fill with the hot salty liquid, and he quickly swallowed it, liking the sting of it on the back of his throat. Rowan lay panting, sprawled out before him, his steel heels had dug gouges into the hard wood table. Laughing breathlessly, he softly looked up at him. "Thank you." He managed.

Sage slid Rowan to the edge of the table, his hands under his knees, holding his legs up on either side of him. Lifting his right leg and resting it on his shoulder, he freed his hand. He put two fingers in his mouth, wetting them and then went down in between Rowan's legs, slowly pushing them into his body.

Rowan let out a soft moan, his body straightening slightly. He stared at Sage who was staring at him back. "You still think I'm pretty?" Sage asked wryly.

"Yes." Rowan breathed, twisting under Sage's hand, his hands running down between his own legs and touching himself. Sage pulled up his green skirt, his own sex painfully hard. He leant forward, and taking away his hand and holding onto Rowan's legs, he pushed himself as far as he could into him. Rowan made a stifled hissing sound, his back stiffening, his hands pushing at the table as if to move his body away from him. Sage held him firm.

"Can a girl do this to you?" He begun to slowly fuck him, jolting him as he lay back on the table, one leg held under the knee, the other twisting at the ankle, over Sage's shoulder. Rowan groaned, one hand staying between his legs the other going up to his face, then up into his short hair. He had broken out into a light sweat, the steady rhythm of Sage 's thrusts were in time with each breath he took.

Sage's eye's fluttered with the sensation, so much different from a woman, but yet so much the same. Sage's breathing quickened as he watched Rowan sit up to watch him do it, one hand rubbing himself slowly between his legs. Rowan's deep blue eyes looked up at him. "Faster." He breathed to him.

Sage's grip on his legs tightened, his pace picking up the requested speed, his body slamming into Rowan's with each shove, Rowan fell back with a sharp cry, his hand moving faster on his own sex. "Oh god-...oh god..Sage- uh un uh!"

Sage leaned over him, his palms sweaty on the dark red leather his was gripping, he heard himself moaning, his damp blonde hair in his eyes. He was going faster and faster, his breath caught in his throat, the hard body under him pushing back up against him.

Sage saw white.

His vision gone, he collapsed forward onto Rowan, shuddering violently as he came, it seemed to last forever, his damp cheek laying against the cold zipper of Rowan's red dress, Rowan's hands in his hair, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Sage shivered one last time, completely spent, his breath coming in hard gasps, his arms around Rowan's lower body, his leg still over his shoulder, pressing it back against Rowan's chest.

Rowan shifted under him, Sage took one hand to pull his green skirt back down over himself. After a few peaceful moments of silence, Rowan spoke. "Sage?" Rowan asked, as breathless as he was.

Sage couldn't manage to speak yet.

Rowan continued, his hands delicately smoothing back Sage's hair. "Sage, I think..I think I swallowed my gum."

Sage felt himself laugh silently, the night's theme of the total bizarre coming full circle. The feel of Rowan's fingertips in his hair was so soothing, so relaxing it made him want to stretch out next to him and fall asleep. His thoughts flitted to Ryo, a somber wish that Ryo could be half as responsive as Rowan occurring to him. It was gone before he had time to dwell on it. Ryo was Ryo, and Rowan...well, Rowan was really different. Ryo wouldn't be Ryo if he didn't have to force every small touch, foster each small kiss, no matter how small it was.

Rowan sighed under him, he could feel the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. He knew Rowan had to be pretty gone to do this, but the thought didn't bother him. Rowan's leg, the one that was over his shoulder, began to bob up and down, lightly tapping his back with the tip of his steel heel. "Sage, I have to tell you something." Rowan said, the hands in his hair, twisting locks around his finger tips. "I still think you look really pretty, it's probably the green skirt." He reasoned, shaking under him in soft drunken laughter.

Sage sighed. "Yeah," he said into Rowan's stomach, "...you're not so bad yourself."

fini


End file.
